


Super-SEAL Does It Again

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.  Based on true events.  No seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-SEAL Does It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> When I say based on true events, I mean it. There was an article in the paper about a mugger who picked on the wrong person. I said to Siluria that it *so* seemed like something Steve would do. She smiled at me and said "That's what I want for my birthday fic" :) As always, sweetheart, your wish is my command! Happy Birthday

With his workout kit slung over his shoulder, Steve stepped out of the warm gym and into the street. He shivered as the cool wind bit into his sweat-dampened skin and silently cursed the New Jersey weather.

Danny had, of course, informed him – complete with hand gestures and exaggerations – that the weather "back home" was nothing like Hawaii, but Steve hadn't quite grasped just how cold it would be. With only a long-sleeved t-shirt over his jeans, he hoped he might make it back to the Williams' house before he froze to death.

Glancing at his watch, he realized that the last set of reps had taken him longer than expected, and he was going to be late for dinner. Had it only been Danny waiting, it wouldn't be a problem, but Mrs. Williams was not a woman to be trifled with. Steve was determined not to give her any reason be disappointed in him.

Steve had parked the rental car a couple of streets away, routine insisting that he add a short jog to his workout. As he headed down the alleyway that ran behind the gym, he realized it would probably be more of a full-blown run.

The sun was setting and the unlit alley was growing darker, causing Steve to glance towards the ground as he moved, avoiding the trash and puddles. His heart-rate was rising and the muscle burn that he had grown to appreciate was working its way through his arms and legs, urging him on, pushing him further and faster.

A figure stepped out of the shadows ahead and Steve drifted to one side, allowing plenty of space for the other person to pass by. As he approached, a glint of metal caught his attention and he slowed.

"Gimme your wallet." The man stood in front of Steve, a .45 stuck out in front of him. Barely out of his teens, the mugger had the blown pupils and shaking hands of an addict.

Steve smiled.

*

"Daniel, would you please come and help me carve the roast beef?"

Danny was in his element, with his feet stretched out in front of him, Oscar the dog curled at his side, and the smell of a full roast dinner wafting in from the kitchen. It had been too long since he'd been home to Jersey, and even longer since he'd been treated to one of his mother's "special" meals. He wasn't under any delusions though – he knew full well that the special treatment was for Steve rather than him.

The only thought he clung to was that at least his mother hadn't made her lemon meringue pie. Call him petty and selfish, but that was something Danny wanted to keep for himself. He honestly believed it was the best pie in the world, with its thick buttery crust and tangy lemon filling, topped off with the smoothest, most mouth-meltingly delicious meringue on top and he wasn't ready to share that with anyone else. Even Steve.

"Coming, Mom." He stood up, stretching his arms above his head to release the muscles that had stiffened from sitting too long and threw one last glance at the television. The news had just started and despite his determination to leave work behind him for a couple of days, he couldn't help watching the headlines.

"… Navy SEAL from Hawaii gave a would-be mugger a taste of his own medicine."

"Crap." Danny felt his knees give way and he dropped back onto the chair as Steve's grinning face appeared on the screen in front of him.

He watched in horror at the blond reporter, a woman whose gaze was wide, virtual love hearts exploding from her eyes. "And you weren't scared for a moment?"

The camera panned back to Steve who gave a who me? look. "No ma'am," he told her, more politely than Danny had even heard him before. "I just did what any trained military person would do."

"Danny, are you coming in… oh! Is that Steven?"

Danny closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his fingertips rubbing at his temples. "Yes, Mom. That's Steve."

His mother perched on the arm of the chair, her gaze fixed on the image in front of her. The reporter was showing the alleyway and describing how Lieutenant Commander McGarrett effortlessly disarmed the young man, who had "accidentally" shot himself in the foot during the attack.

"Yeah, right. Like hell it was self-inflicted," he muttered under his breath. "Ouch." He rubbed his upper arm where his mother had just elbowed him.

His mother was still staring at the screen, the lovesick look on her face mirrored by the reporter who was actually batting her eyelashes at him. Even Oscar seemed fixated on the image in front of him, tongue out, tail wagging.

"I'm sure all of New Jersey feels safer with you here, Lieutenant Commander."

"Please. Call me Steve."

With a close-up of Steve's still-grinning face, the news piece ended and switched back to the anchor in the studio. Danny grabbed the remote control and switched the television off, knowing he was never going to hear the end of this one.

His mother stood up, gently patting Danny on the arm as she went. As she reached the door, she stopped and turned around, a look of excitement on her face. "I've just had an idea. Do you think Steve would like a piece of my _special_ lemon meringue pie? I think I have one slice left in the fridge."

As she left the room to rummage for the delicacy, Danny sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Steve was going to have some serious work to do to make things up to him. He thought about the way Steve had looked during the interview, his hair even more mussed than usual, sweat causing his t-shirt to cling to his body, eyes sparkling. He knew how Steve felt after he'd had a workout, how the adrenaline pumping around his body always left him turned on and ready for anything.

With a smile of his own, Danny realized exactly how he was going to make Steve pay.


End file.
